Her Devious Plan
by XxOliviaAmutoFanXx
Summary: In this story it's a play on roles and Ikuto is her (Amu's) sensei, and her cool and spicy attitude is shown prominently.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own original characters from Shugo Chara and don't own the original plot of the Gokusen.

Note to the Readers: So, I could give you every excuse in 'the book' for not updating but honestly speaking: my emotional instability has almost killed me o.o... anyway, but I'm running out of ideas: so I'm going to re-write this story, starting from this chapter. c: ~ but, I'm going to switch it up~! Hope you enjoy! Technically, it'd change the title ;D.

* * *

Walking down the hallway the handsome young adult receives many stares. "Did you hear? He's our new teacher, for our room: 2E! He's such a hottie!" a girl says with a gigantic smile on her face. This handsome, nouveau, sensei is the mere age of 18. He got out of high school early and earned his years in college for his music career.

Though, no one realizes that it's 'Midnight Neko', since he 'has' black hair and blue eyes; lies~ they're colored contacts and a black wig. His name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi. He sings the songs that he writes, plays the violin, and composes piano pieces.

His true appearance is just as attractive as his faux appearance; if not, more. Ikuto has burnished indigo colored hair that looks flawless. His eyes are a captivating amethyst hue. He is fairly tall being 6'2, and has a slender yet slightly muscular appearance.

Yet Ikuto is not looking forward to having girls fawning over his appearance left and right. The boys, they tend to get pissed and angry that he "gets" all the chicks. Wrong - he doesn't get the chicks, he merely attracts their attention.

He strides into the classroom a bit early, primarily to prepare himself for the uproar of fangirls. He learned to kindly get them quiet, and he does get strict if they fail to comply to his expectations. Glancing at the clock, he sighs; three minutes left. Closing his eyes he tries to relax, and he also has to make sure his identity won't slip out.

Ring! The sound of footsteps is heard from the hallway and Ikuto plasters a friendly smile on his face. 'Don't want to scare anyone away. Sometimes my mysterious, quiet personality scares people' he

surmises in his head. Ahead of time, Ikuto already wrote his name on the board: 'Mr. Tsukiyomi'.

"Good Morning, Mr. Tsukiyomi" Almost every single girl comes up to him: greeting him with either a friendly, or seductive smile. Every girl, except for one, he noticed. The one girl who didn't has a nonchalant, dazed expression on her face. She has bubblegum pink colored hair and honey brown colored orbs. She gives off a vibe like a tomboy, yet a bit girly deep down.

'Finally, someone who's not going to drool all over me. However, I wonder if I could get her to like me?' he ponders. He mentally reprimands himself, though - realizing his relationship as being her teacher.

"Alright class. I hope we can all get along fine. I'm Mr. Tsukiyomi. You may call me Mr. T, Mr. Tsukiyomi, sensei, or anything of the sort. Now, I'm a fairly easygoing teacher: that doesn't mean you're going to get away with mischief and conflict. You will behave like civilized young adults, am I understood?" Ikuto says with a bright smile. The majority of the class replies 'Yes, Mr. Tsukiyomi' in unison. All with the exception of her.

That pinkette is merely staring out the window in her secluded area. He doesn't bother to directly inquire 'do you understand' to her. "Well next I'm going to take roll, so pay attention so I don't mark you absent, alright? Okay" he says.

"Nadeshiko Fujisaki?" he calls out. She's here.

"Nagihiko Fujisaki?" he's here.

"Amu Hinamori?" he calls. "here" he hears the pinkette answer: completely uninterested. He conceals the urge to smile upon learning her name. 'Amu eh?' he thinks.

"Utau Hoshina?" she's here.

"Tadase Hotori" he's here.

"Rima Mashiro" She's here.

"Kukai Souma" he's here.

"Kairi Sanjo" he's here.

"And lastly, Yaya Yuiki" he says: "YAHOO~!" she says in a cheerful baby like voice. This makes the class chuckle a little bit.

Class goes by swiftly, but Ikuto can't stop thinking about Amu. There's something about her that interests him. He can't quite identify what. Maybe it's because her detachment from her surroundings, mysterious and unique personality, remind him of himself. No, he's not saying he's falling in love with himself. He thinks they'll be able to get along easily. If only she sang, that would be like a dream for him. Singing is his passion, as is the violin and piano. He would play either the piano or the violin, and then she would accompany the song with the beautiful sound of her voice.

He felt uncanny; scrutinizing her actions whenever the class is occupied in their learning. Before class ends, Ikuto notices her glancing downward at her lap: a shining light illuminating in her face. "Miss Hinamori-San, would you like to inform us as to why you are using an electronic device in my classroom?" he says sternly, but not too loudly.

"It's a free country" she retorts coolly, making the class 'ooh' with awe. "That's true, but this is my classroom. Please put it away, and don't let me catch you using it again, or I'll confiscate it: and you'll have to retrieve it afterschool" he advocates. "I'm so frightened. I'm sure no one in here is interested in your boring lectures and lessons" she says with a bitter smile. Ikuto sighs and Yaya interrupts "I'm interested in you, Mr. Tsukiyomi" Yaya says childishly. "I-I mean with your lesson!" she adds in defensively with a crimson blush on her face.

"Oh, please. Obviously she, and other girls, are only interested in your appearance, but that's ridiculous." she adds in. "That's it. Detention afterschool. You're lucky I don't give you a referral for being disrespectful." he says with a dissatisfied frown. The class chuckles, and she groans with impatience.

* * *

So what's going to happen after school? Find out, maybe. Review and let me know if you liked the 'twist' If you did, I'll continue it. If not, I'll delete this chapter and instead continue with the old plot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own Shugo Chara or any of the original characters.

* * *

**Ikuto's PoV:**

I eagerly await for school to end, seeing as I get to talk to her: or more like 'punish' her for her disrespectful behavior. I'm thinking of if I should go easy, or hard. I could give her normal, silent detention time. Or, I could make her write standards saying 'I will not argue with Mr. Tsukiyomi' or 'I will not be disrespectful to my classmates or my teacher'.

I know, being that it's the end of the day, my hormones are driving me insane. I just hope I don't do something that will cost me my job. I still have my main career, but still. I feel this odd attraction to Amu Hinamori; I can't understand why.

The bell rings, which ends my lecture in midsentence, and everyone: including Amu, bolts out the door. "Hey you have detention, remember?" I say while blocking Amu's exit. She rolls her eyes and snorts with impatience. I wait for everyone to leave, ensuring I can properly discuss with her, her punishment.

"So Miss Hinamori, I'm curious as to why you chose to be so rude and impolite to your teacher. Can you explain to me why?" I interrogate, eyeing her somewhat instinctively. "Do you want to know what I think, sensei?" she says haughtily, ending the sentence seductively while she leans in closer and purses her lips together.

"I think, you're pathetic" she whispers, finishing by nibbling my ear slightly. "W-What are you doing?" I say while blushing furiously and looking away with slight traces of embarrassment. "Anyway, why am I pathetic, huh?" I ask her somewhat indignantly.

"You seem like you're a manwhore, on the side. You probably sleep with girls all the time: not even caring about their name, age, feelings, etcetera! You probably have a side job," she says while pausing: scaring me into thinking she knows my other career, "of breaking hearts".

I sigh with relief, which makes her puzzled. "Did I hit the nail on the head or what?" she says while folding her arms across her chest, tapping her foot somewhat cordially. "Not even close, Miss Hinamori. You're very lucky that I'm not a very strict teacher. Otherwise, I would call up the principal, call up your family, and have them smack some respect into you." I remark somewhat irritably.

"Do you always talk to your teachers and elders like this?" I prospect with disappointment. "Nope, I only treat it to assholes like you who think they're all that" she says with a satisfied grin. Obviously, this girl is starting to get on my nerves.

"You think, that I act like I'm 'all that'?! I am a teacher who cares for the wellbeing of his students and wants them to gain all the knowledge required from me, to be successful! If you think that I'm only concerned with popularity and appearance, then you're sadly mistaken! Stop assuming you know everything about me, and stop being such a god damn brat!" I explode.

My face is red from yelling so loudly. Holy shit, I really blew up. She looks shocked but, amused. That pisses me off so much more. "Mr. Tsukiyomi~ Could it be, that you're a virgin then? Oho, I got a better idea. How about, I threaten your career~ I'll have sex with you, accuse you of rape, and get you thrown in jail~! You're in so much trouble since you decided to yell at me!" she finishes while laughing like a madwoman.

I interrupt her by, without thinking, crashing my lips roughly into hers. I continue to invade her lips by continuously bringing mine back. Upon realizing what I did, I retreat: eyes wide in shock at what I just did. I look away shyly and sheepishly.

* * *

I return my gaze toward my student when she says in a low mutter "What the hell was that for? I was only joking..." her face is a deep, crimson shade. "That's definitely not something you should joke about. That is a serious threat, and it's not even close to being funny. Consider what just happened to be your punishment Miss Hinamori and, if you do something like this again I might be forced to do more" I warn.

Oh god, I'm going to become such a pervert at the end of the day. Though technically, I'm 18: she's 16. Though still, it could still make me go to jail: that is, if it IS rape. Therefore, all I need to do is win her over with my charm. I have to seem more amiable. And no, it's not because I want to sleep with her. Well, I am a man: therefore... it would be nice yes, but it's much more than that.

What I desire is for her to gain an interest in me, just like I have in her. I'm not sure what it is, that interests me: considering she just pissed me off. Maybe it's because she seems to have a soft side: that side she showed after I kissed her. Perhaps deep down, she's really nice. This goes back to the word mysterious. I don't completely know what she's like as a person.

An idea came through my mind and I literally jump from the impact. Amu looks at me with confusion and I just wave my hand as to say it's nothing.

"For your actual punishment, I want a page of standards (front and back) saying 'I will not be disrespectful to my classmates and especially to my teacher'." I finish with a grin. At first she groans, but then she smirks and starts writing. Great, what is she up to now?!

* * *

**About 10 or 15 minutes later:**

"Done~" she says with a proud look on her face. I take the paper and my mouth drops. This is, not only not what I asked for but is, an erotic story with me and her in it. The funny part is, I read it even though it's not what I asked for.

'_Sliding off her panties stealthily, he looks at her with a lustful expression. She's completely nude now, showing her breasts and womanhood. Her breasts have strawberry pink colored nipples and, this pervert ends up bringing his mouth up to them again._

_He licks one of them gently, while fondling the other one with his free hand. Saliva is slathered over Amu's nips, and she let's out a moan with pleasure. That's like music to Tsukiyomi's ears, and he smirks._

. . . (I skim over some parts, I can feel my face heating up)

_He positions his large erection in front of her entrance, and glances at her. "Are you sure you're fine with this?" He asks. She nods her head and mouths out the words 'please fuck me'. He nods and then continues, and enters his erect dick inside of her vagina_.

. . . (skims some more; trying to prevent my hard on from becoming embarrassingly noticeable)

_"I-I'm going to cum Amu!" he screams. "Me too!" She adds in! "AHHH!~" they both scream out in pleasure as milky white fluid is shared with each other.'_

* * *

"Amu Hinamori... What in the _hell_ was that?" (A/N: Oh Amu~ you're so funny o u o~) I say with my face burning up intensely. "Something to make you 'hard'~" she says seductively. "Hinamori-San, that's very inappropriate for school. Besides, that's not even what I told you to write!" I reprimand. "Come on, sensei~ you know you liked it. Let me see how much 'yours' liked it~" she says, kneeling down before I can protest.

"See~ Obviously you loved it~" she continues while she gropes the hard-on in my pants. "Hinamori-san, you better st-" I start until she unzips my pants and reveals my dick. "Whoa, it's so big~ sen-sei~" she says with an incredibly seductive face. "Y-Yamero!" (Stop) I yell in protest as she starts stroking my large member. It feels amazing, I can't lie. But if she really does have an intention to send me to jail, then this has to stop now.

"S-Stop" I say while holding back the grunt and moan in the back of my throat. "I wonder how Tsukiyomi sensei tastes?" she says with a devilish grin on her face. I gasp in realization of what she's about to do, which she does. She puts my dick in her warm mouth, swirling her tongue around it skillfully. I start to wonder if this is her first time doing this, since she's amazing at it!

Then, I protest once more, "H-Hinamori-San, Stop N-Now!" I say in a firm, yet cracking voice. She ignores my protest and continues bobbing her head up and down, her saliva covering my cock like a blanket! "AHH..." I let out, unintentionally, which I am sure satisfies her devious mind. "Don't!" I manage while breathing heavily. She increases her pace and makes me cum, inside of her mouth. Amu alluringly swallows all of the cum, as I just am frozen with shock.

I'm not sure what I should do next. But I decide it's for the best to dismiss our detention session. "Detention dismissed. I'll see you tomorrow Miss Hinamori." I say with a tone of defeat. "Call me Amu~ sensei" she says with a sexy smile. What the hell is she planning?

* * *

Not even I know what she's planning yet. x3 I'll figure it out. But obviously she's not acting seductive for no reason~! Thanks for reading this chapter, minna~!


End file.
